


Already Involved

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares not for the Lamb's Cry, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Already Involved

Tilly looked at the reflection of herself on the other side of the room, she sighed, her mother had always loathed her hair. Tilly had to admit, she wasn’t so keen on it either. She sighed, thinking about all of the events on the ship. She had been assigned to a science vessel, and now she was a soldier in a war. Michael - who many people thought caused the war - was Tilly’s roommate. Stamets was pissed, Lorca seemed scarier than ever before, Landry was dead. Tilly was decidedly not ready for this kind of posting, but she was already involved.


End file.
